<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family disputes and fry bread tacos by artisticpear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018058">Family disputes and fry bread tacos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear'>artisticpear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 times Henry Standing Bear comforted Cady Longmire + 1 time she returned the favor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Longmire (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e09 Dogs Horses and Indians, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry surprises Cady when she gets home. They bond, and spill a little tea about Walt I guess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cady Longmire &amp; Henry Standing Bear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 times Henry Standing Bear comforted Cady Longmire + 1 time she returned the favor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family disputes and fry bread tacos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cady left her dad’s office, wiping her eyes. She knew that would happen, she knew. She felt stupid and not to mention embarrased because she knew how thin the office walls were. And that meant everyone heard their fight. She took a moment to collect herself and walked to her car. She could feel her father’s eyes on her for a moment. She drove out of sight and towards her house. She hesitates when she sees a familiar green pickup and an even more familiar mad on her front porch. She pulls into her driveway and parks. “Henry?” She tilts her head as she walks up and he turns to see her. </p>
<p>“Hi, Cady.” Henry smiles his trademark smile. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” She brings her arms up to her chest as he gestures to a plate in his hands.</p>
<p>“Wanted to surprise you. It has been a while since I have visited..” She hesitates for a moment before shaking it off. He really was too sweet for this world to appreciate. Although he did get rather sardonic sometimes, usually only towards the occasional bigot that walked into his bar, which Cady had had the blessing of seeing once or twice.</p>
<p>“Come in,” She unlocks and opens the door allowing Henry to enter and set the plate down. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I know how much you liked my fry bread tacos.” He smirks. She chuckles and looks down for a second. He used to make her all sorts of food as a child, including quite a few native Cheyenne dishes. It was a fond memory that Cady kept close. </p>
<p>“Yeah… they’re great.” Cady pauses, picking at the hem of her shirt. “Henry..” She looks up, regret tucked away behind her eyes. She sighs, “How do you keep my dad from not being upset with you?” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” His face contorts to a mix of worry and confusion. </p>
<p>“Um.. Dad found out that I was dating Branch and he got really upset, insisting that I encouraged him to run against him. He’s upset I didn't tell him..” </p>
<p>“You are a grown woman..” Henry’s face softens. “It is not your job to tell him everything.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell him because I knew it’d upset him.” She sighs and sits down in a chair, her hands in her lap. Henry puts a hand on her shoulder. “Now he’s mad at me.” </p>
<p>“Your father is a complicated man.” Cady chuckles. “Believe me, I know. He is very emotionally constipated.” </p>
<p>“You got that right” Cady let a smile creep onto her face. Henry gave a small squeeze to her shoulder before moving to pull out a chair and sit. </p>
<p>“But.” He pauses, making sure to meet her eyes, “He cares about you. He sometimes does not show it in the best ways but you are his little girl.” She nods. “That doesn’t excuse him, though.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.. I understand.” She smiles softly. “I’m basically your daughter too.”</p>
<p>“But the difference between me and your dad is that I understand that your personal relationships are none of my business. All that I want is for you to be safe,” </p>
<p>“I will be.” Cady nods.</p>
<p>“Good.” The corners of the man’s mouth lifted into a soft smile to which Cady returned. He looked at his phone screen. “I need to get going, work calls.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” They rise simultaneously and Cady pulls him into a hug. “Love you.” </p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>